


【陆绎×袁今夏】假戏真“做”

by dazhentanxiao



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Kudos: 65





	【陆绎×袁今夏】假戏真“做”

【陆绎×袁今夏】假戏真“做”

“京城贵人”龙阳之好的消息，扬州官圈皆知，但……倒是无人敢说半个字，这繁花旖旎里，多少苟且之事，这种算不得什么。

再看看陆大人身边的这位，皮白肉嫩，男生女相，有几分姿色。

后面的几日，陆绎依旧混迹各种局，不过是带着袁今夏。

今日是去的扬州知府所谓的“三鲜宴”，食材是顶尖的、酒水是清冽的。酒过三巡，已是丑时。

假醉的陆绎和袁今夏被安排在了一间豪华房间。

虽说看不全屋内全貌，但光脚下踩着的地毯，寂静无声、柔软舒适，便知道是有多贵。

“大人，别装了。”袁今夏苦哈哈架着陆绎倒在床上，累得慌。

陆绎眼神示意她放下帷幔。

袁今夏得令，小碎步把屋内四层帷幔蛛丝罥一点点放下。

“过来。”喝了酒，陆绎的声线有点魅，低沉性感有磁性。

袁今夏吞了吞口水，躲进床幔。陆绎手一挥，两个人就困在了小小的天地里。

“做、做什么？”

不知为何，陆绎吻了下她的脖子，袁今夏明显百骸酥麻。

陆绎动作不停，淡淡地说道：“做戏。”

袁今夏条件反射想到了上次的游湖，但……上次是假做啊啊啊！这次怎么玩真的了？

“上次你未出阁，如今……”陆绎开始咬她的耳垂，湿气一点点侵入，“你是我夫人。”

袁今夏的双眸已有些弥漫，因为，陆绎隔着衣物咬住了她的乳尖。

“嗯～”袁今夏没忍住嘤咛一声，却被陆绎吻住。

“你现在在旁人眼中可是男子。”陆绎笑着提醒。

袁今夏面色潮红，咬着下唇，任他作为，呜呜咽咽。

“真乖。”陆绎剥开最后的遮挡，沿着她的脖颈，寸寸往下雕琢。到了双乳，一只捉着揉弄，另一只已被他含在口中。

袁今夏下意识低吟着，忽地又意识到，慌忙捂住自己的嘴，眼下的光景让她发疯。

眼见陆绎一路吻，处处留痕，要到了最娇弱处，软湿的舌头描绘着花丘的形状。

袁今夏眼泪激出来，软踏踏地在床上扭成一团，全身又酥又麻，止不住地抖抖索索，偏偏不敢出声，只得低低喘息着。

陆绎抬头，见她全身泛红，牙冠紧闭，哑着声音，“实在忍不住，出声也无碍。”

袁今夏抖了抖，不争气地又泄了身，看他下巴上水泽满满，身体火烧一样，“你、你是不是……上次就想这般了？”

正直又肃然的陆大人，半分犹豫没有，特别凛然地说：“是呀。”喉咙轻轻滑了几下，“这次也算重温旧梦？”

袁今夏说不过他，觉着自己把陆大人带坏了，以前的大人脸皮可薄了。

陆绎见她走神，手指撑了撑蜜汁满满的花瓣，袁今夏本能地缩了一下，惊呼一声。

“这种时候，你都能走神。”陆绎的声线带着贵公子的慵懒。“笨。”

两个人相互看着，气氛黏腻。

袁今夏羞红着脸，看着他一点点进入自己，饱胀感十足，不禁呻吟起来。

陆绎捞着她坐在自己腿上，将她的双腿圈在自己身后，看她哆哆嗦嗦地承受着，心中无限满足，情不自禁开始吻她。

袁今夏受不住，颤巍巍地张着小口，咿咿呀呀，到了临界点，撞击的水声刺激着耳膜，飚着眼泪咬住陆绎的肩头，呜呜地小声到了高潮。

陆绎伸手抹去她头上的细汗，心头跳得猛烈，灼热地气息呼在袁今夏耳后，“夫人……好热情。”

袁今夏的腿颤巍巍地，合不拢，身体内的东西还硬邦邦的，这一夜……是逃不过了。

第二日，陆绎的宅子……又又又送来一波美人，不过是男子装扮。

那会儿，袁今夏正在熟睡，并不知道，她的陆大人冷颜冷面将一众美人赶了出去，哭哭啼啼的美人，场景十分壮观。


End file.
